An unexpected visitor
by ninjadoodlemonkeys
Summary: While taking refuge from a storm, Bakura and Marik meet a mysterious woman in an abandoned house. They find out that the three of them are the most wanted criminals in the country, but the only one that can help them is the one they can't trust. Marik starts to question the woman, and he finds out they may not be so different.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The guest

Marik and Bakura sat together in the vacant room, looking everywhere but at each other. Outside, rain poured down and hit the window with excessive force. They kept "accidentally" hitting each others' legs with their feet, and they were trying extremely hard not to laugh. When Bakura finally looked over at Marik, he lost control and starting chuckling. Marik's face was wrought with frustration at not being able to pin Bakura's leg against his chair and then surprise when he realized Bakura was looking at him. Bakura leaned backwards in his chair and sank towards the floor, extremely entertained. Marik looked over at him as a smile slowly spread across his face, then set his head on the table and started to laugh uncontrollably. The two continued to playfully kick at each other under the table, most of the time missing due to the lack of concentration.

After a minute, Marik starting gasping for air and fell to the floor rolling. Bakura, seeing this, slammed the table with his hand and set his head down as a few tears of pure happiness fell from his eyes. After several minutes of this madness, Marik finally took one last gasp and pulled himself back to his feet, once again taking a seat in the tall wooden chair. He cleared his throat and with a quick glance at Bakura resumed staring at his empty wine glass. Bakura remained with his head on the table for quite some time, and Marik wondered if he had fallen asleep. He reached over and poked him lightly on the arm. Bakura's head snapped off the table and banged against the back of his chair. He reached for the back of his head and scowled at Marik, who shrugged and tried to look as innocent as possible. "Sorry," he forced out as he stood and walked over to his boyfriend. "I wasn't exactly expecting you to get a concussion from a simple poke," he said jokingly.

Bakura glared at him for a moment, then let out a long sigh and dropped his hands limply by the sides of his chair. Marik sat on the table in front of Bakura, positioning one leg on either side of him and took the limp hands into his own. He intertwined their fingers and started into his lover's deep, chestnut eyes. After a minute of getting no response, Marik lightly nudged his side with the toe of his shoe and leaned back onto his hands. Bakura blinked and glanced at Marik for a moment then looked away with nothing more than a slight smirk that faded after a minute.

Marik frowned and slipped his shoes off, continuing to prod at the dismal boy. He paused for a minute, then slipped his toes under the edge of his blue and white shirt, laying his feet flat on the boy's pale stomach and massaging his sides with his toes. At this point, Bakura jerked his hands back and attempted to pull down his shirt. "Stop!" he exclaimed. "Your feet are cold!" Marik smiled and slid his feet out from under the shirt, moving them up and over his shoulders then back down to waist level, pinning his passive friend's arms tightly to his sides.

However, Bakura could still move his legs. He smirked and swung them one at a time onto the table and attempted to pull the Egyptian's arms towards him off the table. At first he was unsuccessful, but after a while Marik was unable to dodge his attacks and Bakura pulled both arms towards him off the table. This caused Marik to fall backwards so that he was lying flat on his back across the table. He bent his knees so that his feet were laying flat on the table and sat up. Bakura reached forward and grabbed Marik's ankles a little too forcefully, yanking him forward completely off the table. The tan teen looked very shocked, then settled in and wrapped his legs around the pale teen's waist, pulling him extremely close.

Bakura's hands now rested on Marik's legs. He leaned in for a slow, passionate kiss and slid his hands up the Egyptian's back, feeling every detail in the fabric of his shirt. Marik draped his arms over Bakura's shoulders and let his hands hang there, toying with long strands of his snow-white hair. Bakura moved his hands to Marik's neck, deepening the kiss. They both heard a door slam from the first floor and someone with a strong accent yelling. They froze and slowly leaned away from each other, exchanging glances.

"Bloody hell, Henry! How many times do I have to tell you-" another door slammed, blocking the yelling out for a minute. "I need a new hideout! They're onto me. It won't be long 'til they find me and I can't go yet! I'm not done!" They heard footsteps outside and the jingling of some keys. Marik panicked and jumped off of Bakura's lap, falling onto the floor with a loud thump. Bakura put his head in his hand and leaned his elbow on the table. The jingling stopped and the person spoke again, this time without the accent, "Hello? Who's there?" The jingling resumed and the door slowly swung open revealing a tall, pale person dressed in all black. A cloak shadowed their face, and it was hard to tell whether it was a man or a woman, though the voice sounded fairly feminine. She put her keys in her back pocket and slowly moved hand hand to an earpiece. Marik and Bakura glanced quickly at each other, then back to their new acquaintance. "Hey, Henry? I gotta go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Half of an Explanation

The stranger was very thin and wearing very tight, black, leather clothes. She brushed a lock of short, black hair back and pulled her hood back. Definitely a woman, they thought as they exchanged another glance. She unzipped her jacket and put her thumbs in her pants pockets. Under her faded leather coat she wore a simple, purple v-neck that was tucked into her tight, black, leather pants. She had long, shiny, black hair pulled back into a ponytail that went to her belt with short bangs that hung over one eye. Throughout her ponytail, small sections of her hair glimmered with a hint of snow-white.

The belt was probably the most interesting piece of her outfit; her necklace landed a close second. It was one of those tool belts with pockets, but the number of pockets seemed to be fluctuating. Every time one of them blinked, the number of pockets would increase or decrease, never staying the same. Her necklace didn't change like the belt did, but it did occasionally glow. It was a thick, white choker with a simple purple gem in the center. Every so often, the speed of the rain would quicken and her necklace would glow, then the rain would slow back down and the gem stopped glowing.

Just when they thought they had noticed everything strange about her outfit, they noticed that she was wearing a pair of purple, fingerless gloves. The gloves didn't do anything special, but it was fairly odd that she was wearing them in the first place. They didn't look like they served much use as actual gloves; after all, they were fingerless.

At this point, Bakura had gotten tired of the guessing games. He pushed his chair back and stood, clearing his throat. "Let's start simple. Who are you?"

"Name's Anna. Yours?"

"Something tells me that's not your real name."

"Well, it's actually Anaberu, which roughly translated from Japanese is Annabel, which I shortened into Anna. Got a problem with that," she paused and stared at his hair for a moment, "Bakura?"

"How do you know my name?"

"So, you really are Bakura?"

"Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes. That means," she glanced down at the terrified Egyptian, "you must be Marik Ishtar." He continued to stare. She sighed and said, "Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to respond?" He started to fidget with his pant leg and looked down at the ground with a puzzled look on his face.

Anna blinked and tilted her head ever so slightly trying to look into Marik's amethyst eyes. She smiled ever so slightly and walked over to him, holding her hand out. He looked up into her eyes and noticed they were the same color as his own. A color that was great for clearly displaying emotions. Marik took her hand before looking up at her but when he did, when he looked up into her deep, purple eyes, he froze.

When Bakura looked into her eyes for the first time, he saw the initial shock of finding people where she didn't expect to, then an underlying sadness that he couldn't quite place. But whenever Marik looked into those purple eyes that resembled his own so much, he saw pain and anger. The type of pain and anger that could never lead to anything good. The type of pain and anger that sought vengeance. The same pain and anger that he felt. The pain and anger that comes from being tortured by your own family.

Anna pulled him up and looked down at her faded, black shoes. Marik didn't bother to let go of her hand. He opened his mouth, but then closed it again and looked down at his own shoes. After a minute of silence, he finally uttered, "Mother or father?"

"Brother, actually," she said, dropping the facade covering her now clearly British accent.

"I'm so sorry," he said, ever so slightly glancing at Bakura, who was staring at Anna with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Don't be. It's over now."

"It's never over." Her head snapped up and the two looked at each other with a sense of understanding, and Anna smiled the first full smile she had in a long time.

A single tear slid down Anna's cheek and lingered before falling onto the floor between their feet. She gaze lingered there as she said, "I'm sorry, too." Marik squeezed her hand comfortingly. They looked at each other one last time before releasing each others' hands. Bakura crossed his arms and started tapping his foot, causing both Anna and Marik to jump.

"Well, this cryptic nonsense is all well and good, but that still doesn't explain how you know our names."

"Everyone in the entire town knows your name. Everyone knows me, too, so you don't have to worry about that." She reached into one of the front pockets of her belt and pulled out a piece of folded paper. She started to reach her hand out to Bakura so that he could take the paper, but then yanked it back and looked at the floor. Marik glanced over at her, then stared at Bakura with a suspicious look. Marik held out his hand, and Anna handed him the piece of paper, still staring at the floor.

Marik unfolded the piece of paper, all the while staring at Bakura. Bakura shrugged and continued tapping his foot. Marik continued staring for a minute, then looked down at the piece of paper. "We may have a slight problem, Bakura."

"What now?" Marik held up the piece of paper. On it, there were pictures of all three of them.

"Wanted dead or alive. Top three in the state."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting Henry

"Top three?"

"Afraid so."

"In the state?"

"Actually, it's the entire country. In effect this Sunday."

"But that's tomorrow!"

"Well, then, we better get moving! Did you guys bring anything with you that you need to grab before we leave?" Anna asked, running over to the bunk-bed in the corner of the room. Bakura and Marik shook their heads and turned back towards the bed. Anna climbed the ladder and reached through the gap between the wall and the bed. Her hand emerged holding three small, leather bags. She lobbed one at Marik and the other one at Bakura. The bags landed right in front of their feet.

Anna jumped down over the side, not bothering to use the ladder. She tossed the strap of the third bag over her shoulder and shrugged. "Well, are you going to keep standing here and get killed or are you going to come with me and maybe live?" She smirked and walked past them out the door.

Bakura followed her with his eyes then looked at Marik, who, after a moment, slung his bag over his shoulder and started to follow her. "You're not actually going to follow her, are you?"

"You're not?"

"She said we _might_ live. And we don't know if we can trust her. After all, she is the most wanted criminal in the country."

"I trust her."

"Why? She's obviously dangerous and we know nothing about her or her intentions!"

Marik stopped in the doorway and turned back towards Bakura. "You're right. She is dangerous. She could kill us at any time. And she's in constant pain. Which makes her even more dangerous. Even so, I don't think she's going to hurt me. So, I trust her."

"Marik, why did you say 'going to hurt me' instead of 'going to hurt us?'" Marik walked out the door, ignoring the question. "Marik, wait!" Bakura sighed and ran out the door after him, grabbing the bag at his feet.

When he got to the top of the stairs, Anna was talking on her earpiece. "I know, Henry, but we can't leave them. What do you mean 'no', Henry? You are going to get over here, in the car, with the luggage, and we are going to my house! Yes, my real one! I don't care! Damn it, Henry! I DON'T CARE! YOU HEAR ME? DO! NOT! CARE! HE'S MY FRIGGIN' BROTHER, HENRY! DON'T YOU GET THAT?"

She slammed her head on the door frame, then turned around and leaned against it. She looked at Marik with a helpless look in her eye. Marik walked over and leaned on the wall next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

Marik started to say, "What happened to your bro-" but he was cut off when Anna jerked his head off his shoulder and started to walk slowly towards the bottom of the stairs. Marik looked at Anna and slowly moved his gaze to the steps. He saw Bakura standing there, looking slightly betrayed, but mostly confused and surprised.

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but then she realized that Bakura's gaze was glued firmly to Marik. She shut her mouth and slowly backed away from the stairs so that Marik could approach. He remained glued to the spot, locked in place by Bakura's accusatory gaze. Bakura shook his head and slowly started to back away.

Anna ran up the stairs two at a time, yelling, "Oh, no you don't!" Just as Bakura started to go through the door, Anna lunged at him and grabbed his arm. He spun around and instinctively punched Anna. They all heard a loud crack sound as Anna's head whipped around. She let go of his arm and slowly reached up to her neck. A bruise was already starting to form on the side he had hit her on. She reached around to the other side and grimaced. Everyone heard another loud crack as she reseated whatever had been dislocated.

Bakura looked at the hand he had hit her with in disbelief. Was he really that strong? Anna's hands clenched in pain as she rotated her neck a little bit. Bakura tried to reach towards her, but her hand jerked towards the back of her belt. Bakura slowly put his hand back down. He stared at her, trying to read her expression. She had the same eyes as Marik, so he should have been able to read them, but he couldn't. She was just as capable of masking her emotions as Bakura, maybe even better. He did feel a weird sense of familiarity, though.

"Now, I'm only going to say this once. I know you don't trust me, but you have to at least let me help you because without me, you and Marik will die. You can be as stubborn as you want, but you don't want to risk Marik's life, too, do you?" Bakura glared. Usually, he had the upper hand, but what she was saying did make sense.

"How do I know you won't kill him while I'm gone?"

"You don't. And that's why you're coming with me." She walked back down the stairs, and put her hand to her earpiece again. "Now, Henry, are you ready to listen to me or are you going to continue to be stubborn? Good. I need a new disguise, and these guys are really recognizable. They're gonna need disguises too. Got it so far? Good," she continued listing things they were going to need to go undercover. She turned back towards Marik and Bakura and said, "He'll be here shortly."

They heard three knocks at the door, then one, then two more. Anna unlocked the door and smiled. Neither Bakura nor Marik could tell whether the smile was real or not. A short man walked through the door, who they assumed to be Henry. She whispered something in Henry's ear; he held her gaze for a minute and then turned his head towards Bakura and stared at him. "Henry, it's not polite to stare. Now, introductions. This is Henry. Woo-hoo. Where did you park, Henry?"

"Out the back, then turn right. From there, keep going straight until you reach Hosling. Turn left it'll be right there. It's purple."

"Thanks. I'll leave you to do your thing, then. Just don't get caught this time." This time, her smile was quite clearly fake as she patted Henry on the head. "Come on guys," she motioned for Bakura and Marik to follow her. "Oh, wait right here." She ran upstairs and returned with two black jackets. "You may want to put these on. Your hair is sort of a dead giveaway."

They put the jackets on and followed her out the door.

After what seemed like several hours, lots of yelling through earpieces, and a trip to the hardware store, they finally got to the car. Well, at least, what was supposed to be a car, but was actually a motorcycle. At least it was actually purple.

"Henry, how the bloody hell are three people supposed to fit on a bike that barely fits one? What? Where? The front?" Anna walked over to the front of the bike and crouched. "Black? I don't see any black buttons." She started moving her hand around on the front of the bike looking for something. Suddenly, the bike groaned and turned on. Then the bike stretched out and unfolded at the back, adding two extra seats. "That would explain why you didn't give me any keys. Sorry about yelling at you for that."

Marik ran over to the bike and started tugging on Anna's jacket, "Can I drive? Please?"

"I would say yes, but I'm the only one that knows where we're going."

"Oh, yeah," Marik said sadly.

"Though-"

"Though?" Marik asked, his face lighting up.

"I could just give you directions," Anna smirked. Marik jumped onto the bike and revved the engine once. "Well, hang on! I can't give you directions if I'm not on the bike." Anna got onto the bike behind Marik and wrapped her hands around his waist. "Oh, wait. You may want the leather jacket." She took her jacket off and handed it to Marik. He did the same. They put the new jackets on and looked back at Bakura.

He sighed and walked reluctantly towards the bike. "Marik, if we die, I will kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The House

Bakura stood very stiffly and walked over to a stone block. He held his stomach and sat down on the block. "Marik, next time, let Anna drive."

"Actually, I can get that bad sometimes, too."

"Only sometimes, though. Marik drives like that consistently."

"All right, Marik, time to get off. I have to go park this thing. Oh, hey, Henry. One quick question: is this the new ride or is this just temporary? Really? Awesome! Thanks. Remind me to give you a raise." Anna hit the button in the front of the bike and it shuddered. Marik jumped off just before it started to fold back into it's normal size.

"How are we going to do that in public."

"We don't. Now come on, we have to hurry." She ran up to the door quickly, looked around, and unlocked the door. Marik quickly followed, then Bakura, still getting over his stiffness from the bike ride.

"Whoa." As Marik looked around, he wondered how Anna was on the run. "It's beautiful."

The main room was huge. A fiery red chandelier hung from the domed ceiling, casting a light orange shine over everything in the room. An intricate dragon pattern was carved into the ceiling, twisting over on itself as the tail wound from on side of the room to the other and back to the middle where the mouth was spewing fire that was the chandelier. The dragon was painted black, and the rest of the ceiling and the walls were painted a deep purple.

A large fireplace kindled ever so slightly across the room. On the mantle, trophies and prizes for charity work in other countries. A large, wooden table sat in the middle of the room. It was shaped like a griffin with the wings wings made of glass. They stuck straight into the air almost reaching the chandelier. The area between the area was also made of glass, forming a display case. Inside, floated the most beautifully crafted sword they had seen.

The hilt was made of a black metal and had a simple purple gem that matched the one in Anna's necklace. There were carvings in the hilt of the sword were very intricate and looked Elven. "That must be a very heavy sword," muttered Bakura, obviously jealous.

"I don't know. I've never picked it up."

"You must have touched it at least once. How else would you have put it in the display case?"

"Henry did it for me." Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the bedrooms and bathrooms are to the left, and the closets and kitchen are to the right."

"Closets? Plural?" asked Marik.

"Yeah..." Marik looked at Bakura and ran towards the hallway on the right. "Wait! There's more to it than that. Come on, Bakura." Anna walked towards the hallway on the right. "See, the problem is, the only male clothes I have are the ones that Henry has, and I don't think those will fit you guys."

"You've got to be kidding me," Bakura muttered.

"Unless you would rather go shopping."

"I'll deal. Besides, I thought we were supposed to be undercover."

"Who says we have to leave the house?" Anna smirked. Marik looked at Bakura with a pleading look. Bakura sighed and looked expectantly at Anna. "Come with me." She backtracked into the main room then went to the other hallway. She turned into the first door on the right and turned on a computer. She pulled up two chairs, and scribbled the password on a piece of paper, which she then handed to Marik.

"I'll be back in a little while. I have to wash all of this bloody hair dye out."

As soon as Anna turned the water off, she heard Bakura and Marik arguing: "I'm not wearing that!"

"I'm not subjecting myself to that!"

"Aw, Bakura, you're no fun!"

"Sod off, Marik!"

Anna shook her head and slipped on a simple gray dress. She dried and fluffed her hair a bit, happy that it was once again its natural white color. She opened the cabinet and grabbed a pair of gray slippers and gloves and put them on. Taking a deep breath, she walked out the door and down the hall to where she had left Bakura and Marik.

Bakura had thrown Marik on the floor and was now laying on top of him. Marik was pulling on Bakura's millennium ring, choking him. Bakura reached for Marik's pocket, trying to grab his millennium rod. Marik put his free hand on Bakura's chest, trying to push him off. Anna chuckled, "Am I interrupting something?"

Bakura jumped up and brushed his jacket off. Marik sat up and leaned back onto his arms. They both cleared their throats and glanced nervously around the room. "Hey, don't mind me. I can leave, if you want."

"No, we're done," Bakura said quietly, still looking at the floor. Anna raised her eyebrow and shook her head again.

"Anyway, how's the, uh, shopping going?"

Marik stood up and looked at Anna. "What the frig?" he shouted. "Why is your hair white?"

"The black was just hair dye. This is my natural hair color." Bakura snapped his head up and stared at her hair. It was the same color as his own. Marik kept looking back and forth between Bakura and Anna. The familiarity. The similarities. Her avoiding him. His sister.

"I thought you were dead."

"So did everyone else. I had a funeral, remember?"

"How did you survive? We buried you. Even if you were alive, you would have suffocated."

She moved closer and held out her hands to Bakura. He hesitantly took them. There were scars along her knuckles. "I dug myself out."

"Okay, that's all well and good, but you would have to have inhuman strength in order to do that."

"Why do I wear gloves, Bakura?" she said, as though talking to a small child. He looked puzzled for a minute, then his face lit up in understanding.

Marik moved a little closer. "If someone could clue me in here, I would really appreciate it." Anna took one of her gloves off and held her hand out to Marik. Where skin should have been, there was metal. Anna pressed down on the metal with her other hand it a door open to reveal wires. On the inside of the door, a symbol that resembled the one on all the millennium items was carved. "Is this-"

"Stolen from the pharaoh," she pointed at Bakura. "It doesn't actually have any special powers or anything, it just has the pharaoh's symbol on it."

"Oh, well, still. So, this thing gives you super strength?"

"Only in my hand. I have one on the other hand, too."

"Oh," Marik nodded, still slightly confused. Anna closed the hatch and slipped her glove back on.

"Anyway-"

"Anna, do you forgive me? Be honest."

Anna looked down at the ground, "Only a little." Her speech was barely audible.

"Don't feel bad," Bakura took a step towards her, causing her to flinch. "If I can make _you_, of all people flinch, I obviously don't even deserve that much."

"Yes, well, I do need to know if you guys have disguises yet."

"Not exactly," muttered Bakura.

Marik rolled his eyes and said, "We would if you would agree to what I picked out for you." Bakura and Marik continued arguing while Anna went over to see what was on the computer screen. She glanced at Bakura, then back at the screen and started laughing.

"Yeah, Bakura, I really can't imagine you in that. Here, I have a few ideas. Let me call Henry and tell him what we need. He'll bring it over in a little while," she glanced at her watch. "I know it's the middle of the day, but why don't you try and get some sleep. You'll need it." I'll get some food and various other supplies together."

Bakura and Marik glanced worriedly at each other. Anna laughed, "One of you can use the other room down the hall. It's smaller, but it has a bed in it. Marik let out a sigh of relief and went down the hall to the other room.

Anna shut off the computer and walked out, shutting the door behind her. She quickly walked down to Marik's room and saw that he was already in bed. She smiled and softly closed the door behind her. She walked out to the main room and checked the yard. She went outside and turned the motorcycle on. Checking again, she drove around to the back of the house and up a ramp into the built in garage. She walked back around to the front and locked the front door.

"Hey, Henry, is there any way to guarantee tonight? I know, but they're already tired and you know how long it takes to get the disguises and all that. Besides, it would be best to leave at night anyway. Alright. Speaking of disguises, I need you to get the new ones. Do we have our new tailor already? Okay-" she went on, describing the disguises for all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Getting Ready

"Hey, Bakura? Are you asleep?" Anna said softly outside his door.

"Come in, Anna. I'm awake."

"Have you been awake this whole time?" she shut the door behind her as she walked through.

"Yes."

"You really do need to get some sleep, you know."

"I know."

"Seriously, get some sleep. I'll go get changed into my disguise and I'll come back later," she reached for the door knob again.

"Anna, wait. I'm not going to get any sleep anyway and I'm guessing we don't want to waste any time."

"Bakura, are you feeling okay? You're acting a little weird," Anna said with concern. She dropped her hand from the door handle and leaned against the wall.

"I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"We're on the run from the entire country, remember?" Anna studied his face for a moment, then sat next to him throwing the pile of clothes she had brought on the foot of the bed.

"It's more than that, isn't it? You're not worried about something, you're worried about someone. Am I right?"

"Well, see, I, it's just-" Bakura's face flushed bright red and turned away.

"Bakura, I'm your sister. And while I may still hate you, I do love you, too. Therefore, it is in my best interests that you are happy. If the only way to get you to be happy, for once, is to protect someone other than you, I will do so, even if it means dying for them."

"I would do the same for you, you know that. But i-it's Marik." Bakura blushed even more and started to fidget with the edge of the sheet. Anna started to grin like a maniac.

"You like him don't you?" she asked playfully, nudging him with her elbow.

"Well, it's not really, so much as, what I mean is-"

"Wow, you _really_ like him don't you? I haven't seen you this flustered in a very long time."

"Well, yeah."

"That's it? You like him. Woo-hoo. That's it? Really?" she said, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"I-I love him, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Anna sighed in exasperation. "Have you told him?"

"Sort of."

"Ugh. Sort of? You need to tell him!" Anna shouted.

"I just, it-"

"You know what?" sighed Anna, throwing her hands up and getting off the bed. "Forget it. You can do what you want. It's your life, your relationship, whatever. I shouldn't have even asked. It's none of my business," she finished, grabbing the clothes again.

"Anna-"

"No, really, I shouldn't have-"

"He's my boyfriend! And I'm worried he'll get hurt," Bakura blurted out. Anna's ridiculous grin returned immediately.

"Oh. Don't worry. I won't let him or you get hurt. Are you ready to go get changed?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess. Just as long as you didn't get me purple." Anna rolled her eyes and led Bakura down the hall to the bathroom.

Anna knocked on Marik's door softly, then cracked the door. "Marik? Are you asleep?"

"What? I'm awake! Who are you?"

"It's Anna. You need to start getting changed into your disguise."

"Oh, okay. You can come in, by the way." Anna opened the door the rest of the way and set the bundle of clothes at the end of the bed. "What's my disguise?"

"Okay, first, we have to dye your hair. I was thinking brown."

"I can deal with brown, I suppose. Wait, why do I have to go first?"

"You don't. Bakura never fell asleep so he's already changed."

"Oh. What does he look like?" he asked shyly.

"I'll let you find out on your own. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Now, come on." Anna started smiling like a maniac again, thinking of what Bakura had said earlier.

"We have to leave by midnight. Keep an eye on the time when we're done. If I haven't finished by midnight, go all the way through the right hallway in the main room to the garage. You'll be safer there than you will in the house." Anna replied, walking down the hall to the bathroom.

She took down a couple bottles from a shelf in the cupboard and examined them. After a minute, she set one down on the edge of the tub and put the rest back. "Okay, do you know how to dye your hair?"

"You think this hair color is fake? I'll have you know I-"

"Actually, no I don't. That's why I asked instead of assuming."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"No problem. Here, let me help you."

"Okay, you ready?"

"I think so. At least it's purple. Let's go," Marik said, fidgeting with his sleeves. Anna opened the door and handed Marik the bag she had given him at the other house. He took a deep breath, smoothed his shirt, and walked out the door to the main room.

Marik and Bakura stared at each other in awe. Anna smiled and reminded Marik, "To the garage by midnight. Even if I'm not ready yet. Just don't leave without me." She walked back to the bathroom to get changed into her newest disguise.

"Wow," they both muttered. The only thing that Marik had gotten to keep from his original outfit was his necklace. He now wore a single earring in the shape of a dagger instead of his usual gold ones. He remained in tight, leather pants, but they were now brown to match the color of his dyed hair. His dress shirt was tucked in and purple to match the color of his eyes. He had the top buttons undone; at first he refused, but after being told by Anna that it made him look sexier, he hesitantly obliged. He had just enough makeup on to highlight his eyes and cheekbones.

His hair had been trimmed to get rid of the split ends, and a few stray strands of hair hung along the sides of his face, accenting his newly defined cheekbones. Bakura shyly asked, "Did Anna do your make-up?"

"Yeah. I think she did a great job."

"I'm surprised she didn't bathe you in white powder."

"She didn't even try. She said she thought I would have looked absolutely ridiculous."

"But it would have made the perfect disguise."

"Bakura, do you realize how many people here have a tan? No-one will even notice. You're the one that's going to stick out. I mean, look at how pale you are," he smirked. Meanwhile, Marik was staring just as admirably at Bakura. Bakura had been donned almost entirely in black. He remained in a long, black coat, but Anna had gotten him a new one made of leather. His pants were also black and leather now, and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. He wore a simple, white shirt and the brown, cloth strap from his bag was visible from underneath his jacket.

Bakura's hair had been dyed black, as well. It was much neater than usual; it had been combed out and parted unevenly. Instead of a large portion hanging in front of his face, it was mostly combed back so that Marik could see his eyes. They were a much lighter color than usual, and Marik couldn't tell if he was wearing contacts or if it was just from the lack of shadowing. So, he asked, "Are you wearing contacts?"

"No, why?"

"Your eyes seem...lighter. I mean, it could just be me," Marik stared deeply into Bakura's eyes. As he did so, he noticed a scar below his left eye that followed his cheekbone down and across his lips.

"Oh," Bakura forced out, getting more nervous by the minute.

"The scar looks great, too, by the way."

"T-th-thanks," stammered Bakura.

"Hey, calm down. We're going to make it through this. All of us," Marik reassured him, putting his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"I just-"

"Bakura, what do you need?"

"I need...I need you to kiss me," he whispered, wrapping his hand around Marik's waist and pulling him into a long, passionate kiss. Marik tensed in surprise, but quickly relaxed and started participating in the kiss. Bakura ran his tongue along Marik's bottom lip, requesting entrance, which Marik permitted. Marik fought for control, both mental and physical, but he was unsuccessful. A quiet moan escaped from Marik's lips, causing Bakura to grin.

Bakura pulled away from the kiss ever so slightly, just enough to break contact. He continued kissing the bronze skin as he moved down his neck. Breathing heavily, Marik gasped, "But, what about Anna?"

Bakura ignored the question and slid his hands down Marik's back towards his butt. Marik laid his hands flat on Bakura's chest and twisted his neck so that their lips connected once more. This time, Marik didn't wait; he forced his tongue into Bakura's mouth, running it along the roof of his mouth. Bakura moaned and pulled his hands up off of Marik's back, untucking his shirt. He slid his hands underneath the shirt and up Marik's back, feeling the intricate grooves of his tattoos. Marik had started to do the same when they were startled by Anna.

"Okay, this time I _know_ I'm interrupting something," she forced out through her grin. They immediately pulled away from each other as Marik hurried to tuck his shirt back in. They turned towards Anna to see what new disguise Anna had concocted. Blue seemed to be the main color this time; she wore dark blue jeans and a two-toned blue shirt. The sleeves were completely visible, but the only part of the lighter blue section that was showing was a v-shape under her neck. The rest was covered by a black sleeveless vest, which matched her gloves and a beret.

Blond bangs poked out from beneath her beret and the rest was left hanging loose behind her. A long, purple scarf covered her bruise and hung down just past her belt. It was another utility belt, but this one was blue and the number of pockets seemed to be consistent. She wore thin-rimmed glasses which slightly magnified her purple eyes. She wasn't wearing her choker anymore, but she did wear a necklace in the shape of a dragon with a purple gem in the center on a thick black cord.

She cleared her throat and muttered some things before addressing the couple in a French accent, "Now, are you lovebirds ready to run?" This caused them to both blush immensely before following her down the hallway to the garage. Marik looked at her with a pout, quite obviously wanting to drive. She walked around to the front of the bike and pressed the secret button. Hesitantly, she answered with, "Feel free, Marik. I'm way too tired to drive. Hell, I may fall asleep while you're driving."

"But how are you going to give me directions if you're asleep?" he asked as he sat on the bike.

"Don't go in a straight line. Keep the headlights dim when going by police stations. And most, importantly, don't stop."


End file.
